


Eli Milkovich

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Fic where Mickey has a mentally challenged twin who's based off of Noel Fisher's character from Hatfields and McCoys, Cotton Top Mounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lapochka

    Mickey quietly tiptoed into Eli’s room and over to his bed. He laid a hand on his twin’s shoulder and lightly shook him out of his peaceful sleep. “Hey… time to get up,” he whispered. Eli stirred awake and rubbed his sleepy eyes open, humming lowly in his throat.

  
    "Morning, Mick," Eli yawned. He lifted himself by his elbows and sat up against the headboard.

  
    "You too, bud. Shower and get dressed, alright?" Mickey put the stack of clothes he’d picked out for Eli on the boy’s bed.

  
    They were now twenty years old, although Eli would always have the mental capacity of a ten year old. He was slower at processing things and he had trouble reading. He would often get confused and need things explained to him. Terry was in jail so often and their mother, Margaret, was gone so the Milkovich siblings had taken it upon themselves to look after Eli.

  
    "Hungry?" Mickey asked as if Eli had a choice. If the guy didn’t have a decent breakfast, he was sure to whine and complain later at the bar. Eli nodded innocently and sat at the kitchen table. Mickey held up two boxes of cereal: Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs. "What kind?" Eli pointed to the chocolaty cereal and Mickey sat the box next to the bowl and spoon he’d laid out for his brother. He turned and grabbed the milk from the fridge and handed it to him.

  
    "Thank you," Eli said sweetly, absently smiling like he usually did. His face always looked so far away and innocent it melted your heart.

  
    "Mornin’, cutie," Mandy whispered into Eli’s ear from behind him after creeping up to him from her bedroom. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and tussled his moonlike hair.

  
    "Morning, Panda." Mandy smiled and winked at his use of the nickname as she walked around the table to the fridge and pulled out a big, green apple and set it next to his bowl of cereal. "Thank you." Mandy nodded a _you’re welcome._ "That’s a pretty skirt, Panda," Eli said through a mouthful of cereal, pointing to Mandy’s lower half. Some chocolaty milk dripped down his chin when he spoke, which he wiped away with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

  
    "Thanks, bud. I stole it yesterday." They shared a smile as Mandy posed in her new outfit.

  
    "What? _You_ wanna wear it?" Kenyatta scoffed at Eli as he walked into the kitchen, towering over the three of them with that fucking smug look he always had.

  
    Mickey slammed his morning beer onto the counter, stepping closer to the giant, but Mandy already had this covered. She was in his face in a heartbeat. “Shut the fuck up,” she huffed through her teeth. She looked so enraged Kenyatta thought steam might come out her ears. “You’re already on thin ice with me, shithead, don’t push it.” She finished with a harsh push to his bare chest and he retreated to the bedroom to get dressed.

  
    Mandy turned to see Mickey staring at her, most likely thinking, _‘that fucker needs to go,’_ to which Mandy said aloud, “I know, okay? I fucking know!”

  
    Eli sat there, calmly eating his breakfast and watching them both share an intense look. “I don’t think that skirt would fit me anyways.” And that’s all it ever took to break the tension. Mandy and Mickey both exhaled a laugh through their noses and let whatever anger and stress they had go.

  
    "When you’re finished, we’ll go to the bar, okay?" Mickey asked, searching to make eye contact with Eli.

  
    "Okay!" Eli said excitedly, rushing to slurp the milk from his bowl. He took three or four rushed bites from the apple. "Done!" His voice was muffled from all the apple crammed in his mouth with sticky juice running down his chin and neck. Mickey nearly spit up his beer when he snorted at the sight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
    Eli adored the girls at Mickey’s brothel above the Alibi and they adored him right back. The blonde, pale boy worked as security to protect the girls and handle anyone who mistreated them. By night, Eli also did security for the bar, escorting out unsavory customers and whatnot. Like Mickey, Eli was naturally built and very strong. He was like a big puppy; loyal and didn’t know his own strength. But the main reason Eli worked there was so Mickey could keep an eye on him.

  
    "Yo, Kev," Mickey hollered over the morning patrons at the Alibi as he and Eli headed to the stairs leading to the apartment.

  
    "Morning, guys. Hey, Eli, want a hot chocolate?" Eli looked at Mickey for permission, to which his twin nodded sternly like the father figure that he was.

  
    "Yes!" Eli replied excitedly.

  
    "Alright, bud, coming up."

  
    "Wait here for your drink. I’ll be upstairs. Come up when you get it." Eli nodded to Mickey’s instructions.

  
    Eli took a seat on a bar stool and watched with anticipation as Kev filled a styrofoam cup with hot water from the tap and stirred in a packet of Swiss Miss with mini marshmallows. “Hey,” Kev spoke in a hushed tone, grabbing another packet of chocolaty powder, “how ‘bout another one, yeah? Our secret?” Eli looked over at the stairs to see if Mickey was there and looked back at Kev. He nodded excitedly, sucking in his teeth. Kev winked and smiled, stirring in the powder and sending Eli on his way.

  
    "Eh! Lapochka(sweetie pie)!" Eli heard called out to him. He turned mid slurp to see one of the girls coming in for a hug.

  
    "Hi, Zoyah!" Eli accepted the hug, making sure not to spill anything on her leopard print tube dress. "I just know you’re gonna get lotsa customers today." Eli was always positive and encouraging.

  
    "Aww, lyubov moya(my love), so sweet." Zoyah held the sides of Eli’s cute face and gave him a kiss on his cheek, leaving a purple puckered lip print on his snow white skin. As Eli moved to walk away, Zoyah gently grasped his arm and dug into her bra for something. She pulled out a piece of candy and put in his free hand, winking as she turned and went back into her room, leaving the boy with a silly grin on his face. She had that effect on men.

  
    Eli went by all the newly built rooms as he always did, greeting the girls before their day of work. By the time he reached his brother’s office he was covered in lipstick and had both pockets stuffed with candy. “I see you made your morning rounds already,” Mickey snorted at the red lip print on Eli’s forehead.

  
    "Ludmila and Sonya always give the best candy," Eli informed, biting off a sugar bead from his candy bracelet.

  
    "Yeah, I’ve heard… but it’s usually called something different." Mickey muttered the last part under his breath.

  
    "And Nina said she’d gimme a blowjob if I wanted." Mickey eyebrows shot up but only in half interest. "Mick, what’s a blowjob?"

  
    Mickey sighed, unsure how to say to that face of Eli’s. “It’s… uh… it’s when someone puts your penis in their mouth.” He said it very matter of fact.

  
    Eli curled himself slightly to look at his lower half and then looked back up at his brother. “Why would anyone wanna put it in someone’s mouth?” He looked confused.

  
    Mickey shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head in his chair. “Feels good.”

  
    Eli pondered. “Hmm… so… can I have one?”

  
    Mickey sighed, wanting to fire Nina for even bringing it up in the first place. “Look… shit… we’ll talk about this later.” Eli’s curious face dissolved into a disappointed one. “Just… go wash that off your face and get to work.” Eli nodded and left the room, closing the door as Mickey’s cell phone rang and he took the call.

  
    Not two hours into the workday and some scumbag was already messing with one of the girls. “Ah, fuck! Eli! Eli!” Oksana called from her closed room, knowing the boy would come to her rescue. Eli always stood off to the side of the hall way where all the girls’ rooms were, keeping his eyes and ears peeled. When he was seen, most guys assumed he was another client waiting to be called back.

  
    Eli opened the door to fine Oksana struggling to breathe with a man’s hands wrapped around her throat. Immediately, the boy rushed over and grabbed the attacker by his collar and jerked him away from her. Eli didn’t know much, but he’d damn sure been taught to defend himself and others. The fucker barely had time to struggle from the headlock he was in, passing out in seconds. Eli ran over to the girl as soon as the guy fell to the floor in a pile. “Are you alright, Oksy?!” Eli was concerned as she caught her breath, shaken up from what had just happened.

  
    "The fuck’s goin’ on in here?" Mickey entered to see Eli next to Oksana as she held her sore neck, still breathing heavy. Mickey glanced down at the fuckhead on the floor. "Good job, pal." Mickey  stepped closer and patted his twin on the shoulder. He bent down and grabbed the guy’s wallet from his pocket. He took all his cash and then put it back in his pants. “Go take him to the alley.”

  
    The patrons of the Alibi were cheering and raising their glasses in honor of Eli as they saw him drag the bastard by his ankles toward the front door. “Ah, shit. First asshole of the day, buddy?” Kev hollered over them.

  
    "Yeah," Eli strained to nod as he pulled the guy further through the bar. "He was choking Oksana." The shock in his voice was genuine of course.

  
    "Fuckhead!" Tommy shouted towards the unconscious body, arching and hawking a wad of tarred spit to his face. "She’s a nice girl."

  
    "Yeah, well done, E. Show him who’s boss!"

  
    " _Mickey’s_ the boss," Eli blushed from the hero worship.

  
    "No, _I’m_ the boss," Kev corrected. Eli smiled again as he dragged the client out the front door and to the nearest the alley. No one even noticed or cared when they him prop the guy against the dumpster.

  
    Eli only had three guys to handle that day. The other two were just dickheads who didn’t wanna pay. Eli had a tight grip on them as Mickey reached for their wallets and took out what the girls were owed along with interest. They were told to only come back when they had some manners and respect for the girls and that if they ever pulled this shit again, Eli would rip their ears off.

  
    After work, the twins sat downstairs. Mickey counted money at the bar and Eli chatted with the girls at the booth like he always did. “Meecky, Meecky!” Nina hollered.

  
    "What!" Mickey didn’t turn around as he counted their pay.

  
    "When you let one of us pop Lapochka’s cherry, eh?" All the girls giggled and winked and made kissy faces with Eli. Nina had her arm around his shoulder, looking oddly maternal which made Mickey wanna like since it was her idea.

  
    "Fuck off, leave’im alone."

  
    "What cherry?" Eli asked curiously. Nina leaned into his ear and whispered something, first pointing to his crotch and then to hers. "Oh, Mickey, that sounds like fun!" He cheered. "Can I please do it? Can I?"

  
    "No! Jesus, Nina, give it a fuckin’ rest. All of you, come get yer pay." Nina pouted as they all grabbed their coats and got in line to receive their stack of bills. "Okay, Natalya… Oksana, here’s a little extra cause of this morning." Oksana kissed him on both cheeks and took her money happily. Mickey smirked sweetly. "Ludmila, Sonyah, you too. Sorry about those assholes not payin’ up, girls."

  
    "Thank you, Meecky," they both said in unison.

  
    "No problem. Zoyah, there you go… _Nina._ " He said her name as tho he didn’t want to, handing her the money.

  
    "What the hell?!" Nina exclaimed upon seeing a decrease in her pay.

  
    Mickey looked her in the eye, scowling with utter disgust. “You ever mention fucking or sucking off Eli again… you’re fired.” The rest of the girls stood awkwardly, acting oblivious since they knew it _was_ pretty fucked up for Nina to throw herself at Eli like that. Sure, they all flirted with him, but it was never a thought of actually trying to deflower him or anything. That was sick. Mickey nodded towards the money. “Let that be a lesson.” Nina scowled back and stormed out of the bar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
    "Mick," Eli yawned as he settled into bed, wrapping the covers around him.

  
    "Hmm." Mickey leaned against his brother’s doorway, arms crossed.

  
    "Why was Nina so upset when she left earlier?"

  
    "Cause I told her to stop talking about blowjobs and cherry poppin’ with you."

  
    "Why can’t I do those things, Mick?" Eli nodded again and his eyes started to close.

  
    Mickey looked down. “Cause… you’re just… not ready.” He sighed, knowing deep down that Eli would never be ready.


	2. Three Donuts and His First Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Eli walked to the Kash and Grab for breakfast, where Mickey sees a semi-familiar face.

 

Saturday mornings were Eli’s favorite. He got to sleep in and then he and Mickey would walk to the Kash & Grab for donuts.

"What kind you gonna get, Mick?" Eli asked eagerly as they inched closer to the store.

"Not sure. You?" Mickey took one more puff of his cigarette and flicked it to the ground.

"You’ll get chocolate with sprinkles. You always do," Eli laughed, opening the door.

They walked in and Mickey was -internally- pleasantly surprised to see someone he hadn’t seen there in a while: Ian Gallagher. He knew the redhead used to work there but he’d disappeared for like four months. Ian met Mickey’s glance and smiled as Eli headed straight for the donut display. “Hey, uh, you used to work here, right?” Mickey asked casually, stepping up to the counter.

Ian almost blushed at how Mickey recognized him, scratching a hand through his hair and smiling awkwardly. “Uh, yeah.”

"Where ya been?" Mickey tried to only sound half interested.

"Army. But I… sorta went AWOL," Ian laughed, embarrassed.

Mickey laughed but more as if he was impressed. “No shit? That’s badass, man.” Mickey’s eyes were constantly shifting from Ian to Eli, his main priority.

"Mick, can I get three this morning?" Eli pleaded adjacently.

"C’mon, Mandy’ll kill me if I let you eat that much sugar."

"Alright." Eli was disappointed but he bagged up the two donuts he wanted and also a chocolate sprinkle one for his brother. He walked over and put them on the counter in front of Ian.

"Go wait outside." Eli looked like he was about to protest. "Go."

Eli started for the door. “Bye,” Ian called out. Eli turned around and waved as happily as he could before he left. Ian turned back to Mickey as he rang his items up. Mickey looked out the window to see if Eli wasn’t looking as he walked to the donuts and got the other one that his brother had been eying. He bagged it and headed back to the register. “So, you two are twins, right?”

"Mhm." Mickey pulled out his wallet and a fiver from it.

"He’s blonde… and whiter." Ian was worried he might sound rude.

"Yeah, he’s albino. God or whatever really just couldn’t give the kid a break." Mickey scoffed, handing Ian the money.

"Why do you say that? He seems happy." Ian gave Mickey his change, unintentionally brushing his thumb against Mickey’s palm. "Maybe you’re thinkin’ about you." That took the older boy back a little, but he knew he was probably right.

"Yeah, well, see ya." Mickey picked up his plastic bag of donuts and walked toward the door.

"Tell Mandy I said ‘hey,’" Ian called.

"You know Mandy?" Mickey turned back, confused. Ian nodded. "Will do. Later."

Mickey walked outside just in time to see two skinny teenagers in front of Eli, who was looking nervous and confused. “What’s wrong, Casper the friendly retard? Gonna cry and piss yourself?”

"Check this freak out. He’s whiter than fuckin’ jizz, ma-" he was cut off by the sudden punch to the gut delivered by Mickey.

"You got somethin’ to say, asshole?" By then, the other guy had already run off and Mickey had the remaining one by his hair with his arm twisted tight behind his back so he was facing Eli.

"Nnn…no no!!" He stuttered while he actually pissed himself.

"Fuckin’ apologize." Mickey twisted his arm tighter and the guy felt something pop but wouldn’t dare make a sound.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry!" The kid was finally released with another sharp twist of his arm which definitely tore a ligament and probably fractured something.

"Get the fuck outta here," Mickey commanded, giving his signature kick to the ass. He stepped closer to his brother. "Ya alright?" Eli nodded, frowning. Mickey picked up his plastic bag and they walked home.

They got home and settled on the couch with their breakfast. Eli opened the bag and saw the extra donut. He didn’t say anything, but simply grinned wide at his brother, who nodded in return. Mickey walked to the fridge and grabbed himself and Eli a beer. He came back and held it in front of his brother.

" _I_ can have one?" Eli had never had his own beer before, just sips of other people’s when offered. This was a big occasion: three donuts and his first beer?! What could be better?

Mickey nodded. “Why not.” The dark haired twin then taught his brother to crack open his beer on the edge of the coffee table.


	3. Said She Had Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have an intense encounter and later finds out that Eli's been abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Implied Rape and Implied Molestation towards the end.

Nobody who lived at the Milkovich house, besides Eli, liked hearing a knock at the door. The sound always made them hesitant, imagining the most gruesome of possibilities. When Mickey heard the four light bangs on the wood outside his home, it wasn’t odd for his twin brother to see him feel to make sure he had his 22 tucked into the backside of his black jeans as he walked toward the door.

"Mandy!" Mickey hollered back toward his sister’s room when he opened the door and saw Ian Gallagher standing there in the cold. Mickey moved to let the guy in and walked back toward his brother who was sitting on the couch.

"How’d you know I was here for Mandy?" Ian stepped into the living room and closed the door behind him.

"Who the fuck else would you be here for?" Mickey headed to the fridge. "Beer?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, please," Eli said. Ian laughed to himself until he saw Mickey walk in with three beers and hand one to his simple minded twin.

"Somethin’ funny?" Mickey’s eyebrows rose and he scrunched them, waiting for an answer.

"No, I just… I didn’t think he’d be allowed to have alcohol…." Ian prepared himself to be punched in the teeth.

Mickey looked at Eli and then back to Ian. “Why the hell wouldn’t he be? Ain’t like it’s gonna make him retarded, right, bud?”

"I already am, Mick!" Eli laughed loudly and took a sip of his beer. Mickey smiled at him and sat down next to him on the couch just as Mandy walked into the room.

"Hey, losers."

Mickey flipped her off as Eli called back, “hey, Panda.”

"Do you have the…" Mandy asked Ian, her eyes widening to represent the last word.

"Oh! Right! Here." Ian fished around in his coat pocket and presented a bag of wild berry skittles to hand to Eli. "Mandy said they’re your favorite."

Eli took the candy and got an excited look. “Thanks, Ian!”

"No problem. You, uh, ready to go?" Ian looked at Mandy and pointed his thumb back to the door.

"Yeah." Mandy turned to her brothers. "Bye, dickhead. Bye, buddy." She said to Mickey then Eli.

\-----

Ian didn’t get back to the Milkovich house with Mandy until around seven that night. They walked in together and Mickey was searching for something in the dining room. Mandy’s phone rang. “Yeah… sure… okay, soon you in a sec.” She hung up. “It’s Lip, I gotta go.” Mandy started walking toward the door again. “Show yourself out. See ya at school.”

Suddenly, Ian found himself alone for the first time with Mickey. He stood awkwardly, watching the older boy’s rifle through junk all over the table. “Watcha lookin’ for?”

"Lighter," Mickey answered, not paying much attention to the redhead as he grew frustrated.

"Need a light?"

"No shit." Mickey stopped when he saw Ian holding out a black lighter. Mickey paused, sighing like he was defeated and finally took a cigarette from the pack he had in his back pocket and put it between his lips. He leaned forward as Ian sparked up the lighter and lit his cigarette. They made eye contact and Mickey had to look away. "Thanks."

"Sure. So… where’s your brother?"

Mickey scoffed. “Which one?” Although he knew who Ian was probably referring to.

"Eli," Ian laughed, his cute smile bothering Mickey, if only because he liked it so much.

"He’s at the bar. Gotta go there now actually."

Ian nodded. “I heard he works for you. Doin’ what?”

Mickey folded his arms and leaned against one of the columns separating the living room and dining room. “Takin' care of johns who give us trouble.”

"Cool." Mickey hated how much he liked Ian being genuinely interested.

"Whatever… look, just cause you’re bangin’ my sister don’t mean you gotta give a shit about our retard brother."

Ian was taken back. He stepped closer, making it known how much taller he was than the pimp. “First off, I’m not touching Mandy at all. She’s not my type. And second, the only retard I see is you for being such an asshole about his condition.”

Mickey jaw clenched tight and he breathed through his nostrils hard. He dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. “Shut your fuckin’ mouth,” he huffed even tho it was true.

"Why? Because it’s true?"

They stared daggers at each other, letting the tension build as they knew what was about to happen. Ian stepped forward, backing Mickey toward the table as the older boy pushed off his coat and pushed up his shirt. Ian sat Mickey on the edge of the table and bent down, sliding everything off while the pimp went for his belt buckle. They took their shirts off and left their bottoms around their ankles as Mickey yanked Ian forward to lay on top of him, spreading his legs as best as he could.

“Fuck. Lube,” Mickey remembered.

"I have a lubed condom…" Ian suggested.

"Fuckin’ get it!" Mickey wasn’t in the mood to wait. He hadn’t been laid in months and he was nearly aching for Ian’s dick.

Ian shimmied off and dug into his pants for his wallet, pulling a lubricated, blue condom from it. He opened it with his teeth which got Mickey’s dick harder. As he watched Ian roll the condom onto his eight inches, he thanked the gods that this guy had a long dick to fill him with. All he wondered now was if Ian knew how to work the stiff meat between his legs.

Ian crawled back on top of Mickey, spitting onto his fingertips and quickly swirling them around his starving hole. They both had loud, shallow breaths already just before Ian finally sank into him and everything went quiet as Mickey took in the pressure of the redhead and Ian felt his cock being swallowed by the pimp’s tighter than tight inner walls.

Ian wasted no time and began pounding angrily into Mickey’s snug asshole and the Milkovich man took every rough every rough, sharp thrust with a face twisted in a fine line between pain and pleasure. “Ugh, fuck! Give it to me!” Ian was happy to oblige, angling himself better to drive deeper into Mickey.

Neither of them lasted long. Mickey pushed on Ian’s chest to hold him up while he reached to pump his cock furiously as Ian came to his edge. “Shit! Oh, I’m cumming…” was all Mickey heard as Ian shot such a powerful load into the condom that the other boy could still feel it in his ass. Mickey pumped faster and harder until he was busting his own nut up onto Ian’s stomach.

They stayed perfectly still for a few seconds, both of them internally panicking. Finally he leaned up and Ian pulled out, stepping back from him. Mickey pulled his bottoms up and hopped off the table, walking to a pile of dirty laundry on the floor in the same room. He picked up a random item of clothing - Mandy’s tank top - and tossed it to the redhead. He then grabbed his shirt and coat from the chair and tugged them on, heading toward the front door. “Show yourself out.”

And Ian was left alone, standing in the Milkovich house, covered in Mickey Milkovich’s jizz with a condom still hugging his softening penis.

When Mickey made it to the bar, he was immediately ambushed by a hoard of his employees crying and yelling in Russian at him. “Calm the fuck down! I don’t know what the fuck you're saying!”

Oksana calmed herself and held onto Mickey’s shoulders as she spoke frantically. “Eli! She locked him in that room with her! I heard him scream…”

"Woah woah woah, what’re you talkin’ about?!"

"Nina took Lapochka to supply closet upstairs and she won’t let him out. We tried to get it open but Mr. Kevin is gone!"

"What!" Mickey pushed passed all the girls and ran up the stairs to the brothel, nearly tripping. He made his way to the supply closet. He could already hear his brother whimpering as he yanked out his set of keys and frustratedly searched for the correct one.

When he opened the door, he saw Nina with her tank top pulled down passed her breasts, shushing Eli, telling him to shut up. She turned when she saw her boss and the other girls behind him. Mickey didn’t pay attention as she ran passed him out the closet. All he saw was the innocent child huddled completely naked in the corner, sobbing and sniffling into his palms, frightened nearly to death.

Mickey walked quietly toward his twin, trying not to spook the boy. “Eli…” he whispered, gently prying the boy’s hands from his eyes. The blonde boy’s face was red and wrecked.

"Mick…" Eli cried, drawing out his brother’s name. From the corner of his eye he saw the other ladies and re-hid his face.

"Girls, go!" Mickey ordered. They immediately dispersed to their work stations as the pimp got closer to Eli. The boy immediately latched onto him in a tight hugged, sobbing into his shoulder. Mickey rocked him slowly, holding his head against his chest.

"She said she had candy…" Eli spit out, snapping his eyes shut at the thought. "But it wasn’t." Mickey now remembered that Nina had to be dealt with but Eli’s comfort came first. "She got on top of me. It hurt, Mick. She made me put it in her." Eli cried harder and Mickey’s eyes filled with his own tears.

The pimp only pulled away to take off his coat and wrap it around his brother. “C’mon. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
